Sailor Sun
by Mariyaa
Summary: My first Story , hope you like it. I would like reviews :
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Sun

Chapter 1: A sister's love.

Princess Serenity thought she was alone, and started the universe alone. She felt incomplete, even with her love Darien and her daughter Rini. Serena always had dreams of a woman who looked just like her, but golden eyes and platinum blonde hair, and more elegant features, who stood beside a man who looked just like Darien but had bronze hair, and a little girl just like Rini but had orange hair and had Rini's red eyes. Soon the dreams started fading, and she forgot all about them, until now. What Serena didn't know was that the twin in her dreams was Princess Tranquility, Sailor Sun and also Trina. It was Trina's love for Serna that had created the world, and saved it.  
Beginning of Time  
Trina opened her eyes, and stared at the girl in front of her, surrounded by the darkness and nothing but it. There was her twin, with blue eyes and a darker blond shade of hair. The girl was crying. "Sister, why are you crying?" Serena glanced up at her sister. "Trina, it's so lonely here. There is no one here except us. There is nothing to do, and nothing to see. I can't help to feel, that I should have done something but haven't!" Serena took Trina's hand. "Sister, please do something, for I am not capable!" Trina felt her sister's pain, and could not agree more. She took her sister's other hand. She felt tears running down her face, one tear dropped into the blackness, and it created waves of gold. The waves stretched far too the un-known corners of darkness. One by one, the planets started appearing. Trina named each one. "These are the sailor soldiers that are here to protect us, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter. They will help us fight any evil that comes our way." The soldiers all appeared when called and smiled. "There will be other galaxies and other princesses', Sister. There will be normal people, unlike us we are soldiers, each planet important, and each soldier important." Trina took her sisters hands once more. "There will be people with good and evil inside of them; you must trust the people, for good always over comes evil. No matter how horrible the person may seem, they all have hope." " I understand sister." A dark moon appeared. "Serena, you are Sailor moon also known as Princess Serenity." Serena was overjoyed. "Thank you so much sister, for all of this!" Trina smiled. "Trina, but who are you?" a sun appeared, as soon as the sun appeared the moon was bright. "I believe I am, Sailor Sun also known as Princess Tranquility." The sailor soldiers moved toward Princess Tranquility, "You our princess are The Light of Hope. As long as your light shines, the universe is safe."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The falling of Sailor Sun  
The universe was complete, and life was running smoothly. Both Princesses' had two loving husbands, and daughters. Princess Tranquillity was crowned queen of the Universe, and she was loved by all. Unfortunately, Princess Tranquillity trust in soldiers was betrayed, of her willingness to see good in everyone. There was an evil soldier named Sailor Dark. She was the darkness that surrounded the two girls when the universe was born, and she was furious when her darkness was turned to light by love. Slowly Sailor Dark, started to destroy planets by capturing there Love Diamonds. Soon, everything was destroyed except t Queen Tranquillity and Princess Serenity's home planet, Earth. The only way Sailor Dark could be stopped was being killed. "Sister, you have to kill her! She will destroy us, and the innocent people on earth!" cried Serena. " Serena, nothing is solved by fighting, remember my words, I will go talk to Sailor Dark, and reason with her, we are both Sailor Soldiers after all." Tears trickled down Serena's face. Trina wiped the tears away with her fingers. "Sister, you can come with me, I promise you will be safe." Queen Tranquility went out to talk to Sailor Dark, but Sailor Dark would not listen. Sailor Dark kept fighting the queen, but Trina would not fight back. The queen used her sun crystal on Sailor Dark, and sailor dark had all the evil in her destroyed, and was given a second chance on earth as a human being. All the planets were restored, thanks to Sailor Sun. However it was too late for Queen Tranquillity, she was hurt from Sailor Dark's power, and the Sun Crystal had used up all her power. "Sister! Trina please don't leave me, this universe needs you, I need you, please don't go!" Trina wiped the tears away from her sister's face. She took her sun crystal and handed it to her sister. "When you take this, it will turn into a Moon Crystal, and you will be given all my power, you will be queen, and you will do great. It is up to you to stop all evil." "NO! You can't leave! Please, I can't live without you Trina!" the queen slowly started disappearing. "I will come back, you'll see, and we will be a family, tell my love Darren, and my daughter Reneseme that too. See you soon Sister." Trina disappeared in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Jason Compson, for the wonderful review. It really made my day.

Chapter 3: Sailor Sun awakens.

Trina opened her eyes for the first time, in a very long time. She was in a very bright bubble, and she saw her body, she was amazed, she stretched out her fingers and her legs. _Oh it feels so good_ thought Trina. The bubble was taking her to Earth, she could feel it. _Oh Darren, finally I will see you again._ Her mind was full of happy thoughts. _I wonder how Serena is doing. I hope she's doing amazing! I miss her so much._ The bubble started to speed up, and she saw Earth come closer and closer, until she crashed into a building. The bubble disappeared.

_Where am I? _She got up, and started to look around. People were enjoying there time at a festival, it seemed. Trina walked up to a man. "Excuse me sir, could you please tell me where I am?" the man was speechless. "Uh... Yes, you are the Light Festival of Japan, were celebrating the sun. You remind me of the sun young lady, your glow, it's amazing." Trina beamed. "Thank you sir. I take it I am in Tokyo?" the man laughed. "Yes young lady, you are." She thanked the man one more time. Then, she saw the food booth.

_Food! I am so terribly hungry._ She started to take a Sweet Dumpling. "Hey, you have to pay for that first!" she looked up at the man; he had a horrible expression on his face. Trina could feel a glow behind her, a soft sweet loving glow. "You're not going to get any sales like that Sir. Here, I'll pay for her." She turned around, wanting to thank the man.

"Darren?" she asked. "Hey Serena. Can't pronounce my name properly? Weren't you wearing a kimono, how did you change so fast? Oh well, you look amazing as always." "Serena? You know my sister?" His expression was clearly confusion. "Serena, stop fooling around." "Darien! Oh brother, I thought I wasn't going to see you in such a long time." She jumped in Darien's hands and started to cry. "Serena, really, how did you get your eyes a different color, and your hair?" "Darien, don't you remember me I'm Serena's si-" "HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY DARIEN." Trina leaped; she turned around, and saw her sister. "Sister." Serena looked at the girl for a very long time. "Trina?" Trina beamed, and ran and hugged her sister. "O I've missed you so much Serena." Both girls began to cry. "Let's go home sister."  
**The girls have been together all the time for the past few weeks. But Trina was starting to wonder, if she was just a normal human now.  
**"Luna?" "Yes Trina?" Trina was hesitant. "Trina, you can trust me, what's on your mind my queen?" "That's exactly it Luna. Am I still a queen? Where's Darren? Serena is Sailor Moon, I've tried transforming, but I don't have anything to transform with, I thought once I came back to earth, I would get my sun crystal back, but I didn't." "Trina, for all these answers you have to look into your heart. Do you believe you are still queen?" "Yes, Luna, in the future." "Do you feel Darren?" "I feel him in my heart growing stronger and stronger every day Luna." "How do you think you could get the sun crystal back?" It took Trina longer to think about that. "Call it, back into my body." "So you should probably do all that." "Luna, if I call the sun crystal back, will Serena, still have her moon crystal, or would I get that too?" "Serena would have her own crystal im pretty sure."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **_**Sun Crystal**_

"Sun Crystal, come back to me, bring me the power of the sun, bring me to my Darren." Trina waited a little while. She heard Serena scream, she ran to her sister's aid. "Trina! What's going on?" Serena cried. There were two crystals floating in front of Serena. "My Sun Crystal!" She took the sun crystal and put it into her body, her body started changing into Queen Tranquility, Sailor Sun and Trina. Darren's part of her heart started getting stronger and stronger. "Darren, I'll see you soon. I promise. I love you so much, I miss you too. Where are you Darren, I need you, even with my sister and brother, I'm so lonely, every time I see them together Darren, I think of how we were. I miss you so much, and Renesme. I miss her so much. I want my little princess. I want to do her hair, and play with her. I want you to hold me Darren." Trina collapsed "Trina!" cried Serena with tears in her eyes. "Darren, I need you." And with that Trina's eyes slowly closed.  
Trina awakened to see Darien, Serena and Luna all by her bed. "Trina!" cried Serena; she had tears in her eyes. "How do you feel?" asked Darien. "Im alright." Replied Trina. "It must have been the power of her crystal. Her crystal is the most powerful of the entire universe; she is after all our queen." "I thought I was queen, Luna?" Serena asked. "You were, when Trina gave you her sun crystal after defeating Sailor Dark, the darkest thing in the universe, even darker then Chaos." "She defeated Sailor Dark, alone?" Asked Darien. "Yes, all alone. Don't worry Darien; she doesn't have that evil in her like Sailor Galixia." "Well, how did she defeat sailor dark?" asked Serena. Instead of Luna answering it was Trina, who answered. "I went to talk to her, not fight. She kept attacking me, until I had little to no power left. I used my sun crystal to get all the dark out of her, and gave her a second chance as a pure human on earth. She must have died a long time ago. When I used the crystal, it used up all my power, and I was dieing, I gave you my crystal so you could take care of Earth. No offence sister, but you aren't exactly Queen of the Universe material." "Hey!" cried Serena, everyone laughed. "You risked your own life, to save a horrible human?" asked Serena. "Serena, just because she did horrible things, doesn't make her a horrible person; we all have good and evil inside of us. Her evil overpowered her, so I took it away. After all good always over powers evil."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **_**Trina and Renesme**_

"Trina, can I ask you something?" asked Serena. "Of course, Serena." Trina was lying on her bed, listening to music. "Do you think Darren still exists?" Serena's eyes were tearing. "Sister, don't cry. I know he is alive. I can feel him in my heart, and I can feel Renesme. So I know he is alive, and so is she." Trina smiled at Serena. "I hope you find Darren very soon. Your so strong Trina, I couldn't live with out Darien for that long." "That's because you are weak." "Hey!" Trina laughed. "Just kidding!" "Let's go eat dinner!" said Serena excitingly. "Yeah!" said Trina with equal enthusiasm.  
Trina, Serena, Mina, Raye, Amy and Lita were all walking to school in the rain. "How I wish the sun would come out!" said Mina. "Same here, I love the Sun." said Trina. "That's because you are the sun." Said Serena. Everyone laughed. The sun suddenly came out. "Look up there, there seems to be pink clouds all in a circle!" Pointed Amy. "Rini." Serna whispered. "Renesme." Trina whispered. The sisters took each other's hands. Two little girls feel out of the sky. "RINI!" "RENESME!" the sisters ran to the little girls. "Mommy!" cried Renesme. She jumped into Trina's hands and cried. "Mommy, I've missed you so much." "Oh sweetie, I've missed you too!" Serena looked at Rini awkwardly. Rini ran to Serena and hugged her. "Serena, I missed you." "Oh Rini, I missed you too." "Auntie, I have a note from my mommy." Rini gave the note to Trina. Trina hugged Rini. "Thank you Rini, I missed you." "I missed you too." Trina read the note.

* * *

_Dearest Sister,  
I was wondering why I don't have a future Trina here, but I have figured it out. Sine the world, right now, has no darkness in it; it was safe for you to come back, and since this is your first cycle back, you wouldn't have a future self. Renesme how ever, stayed here, because she isn't born here, but I have sent Rini and Renesme to help you find Darren. Since you are back, so is he. Good luck Sister. I love you.  
p.s. I see you have gotten your Sun Crystal back, be careful, there have been many evil people who have wanted the sun crystal, it controls the warmth of the universe.

* * *

_

"Let's find Daddy , Mommy!"


	6. Chapter 6

_A Love that Warms the Universe_

_Darren, oh Darren, were are you?  
Daddy, please Daddy, mommy needs you, and I need you.  
Darren my brother, my sister can't be herself without you.  
Darren, I miss you brother.  
__My love, find me__.  
_

"Was I the only one who heard that?" Trina asked impatiently. "I heard him too mommy!" Trina felt tears in her eyes; she grabbed her shoes and umbrella. "Trina, it's late! Were you going?" asked Serena. Trina looked into her sisters eyes. "You lost Darien, a couple of times, it's unbearable isn't it? I know I seem strong, but it's so hard, he was the light that kept me shining, I need him. I may be the sun, but he is the warmth of the sun. I can't stand it one more minute. I NEED HIM!" and with that Trina ran out. "Serena, were did Trina run off too?" asked the girls' mom. "I'm not sure, but she'll be okay, she's Trina." "Mommy went to find Daddy." She took Rini's hand, and smiled.

"Darren. _Darren_. DARREN!" screamed Trina. I've been looking for him for 2 hours. I can't believe this; I was so sure he was here. A strong wind blew her umbrella inside out. She started to cry, harder then ever. "Darren, please, im starting to fall apart, I need you more then ever, and I love you so much, if I don't have you, I don't want to live." A shadow grew behind her, and the rain stopped falling on her. She turned around. "I always told you that the universe loves you, when you cry, it pours." "_DARREN_!" She ran into his arms, and they kissed for a very long time, the sun came out, but there was still a light drizzle, and a rainbow. Trina's favorite weather. "See, I told you the universe loves you." He looked into her smoldering eyes, with the same expression. "No, the universe loves us."

Trina woke up. It was just a dream? It couldn't have been. It was so real. "NO!" Renesme jumped up. "Mama?" asked Renesme. "I'm sorry sweet heart, go back to bed, everything's okay." Renesme smiled and went back to bed. Trina felt the whole in her chest pulling on her. She held herself together, from falling apart.

Trina was walking to school with Darien and Trina. "Trina, can you make me more breakfast for dinner?" asked Serena chomping on her toast. Trina normally would have laughed at her sister, but she just didn't feel right. "Sure." Said Trina. Darien looked at Trina. "You okay?" Trina looked up. "Sure." All the sudden Trina feel down. She opened her eyes. "Hey! Watch were your going, you knocked my sister down you idiot!" She stood up. "Hey, you look exactly like my Darien, stop ignoring me that's not nice you know!" Trina couldn't even hear her sister. "Darren..." with that Trina ran into Darren's arms and they kissed with such passion that Trina couldn't even feel her toes. "Trina, I love you." "Don't talk, just kiss me." Darren smiled and kissed Trina.


End file.
